Affliction
by dracosdetour
Summary: There are intuitions in this world we want to understand but sometimes, when we do, we tend to get afflicted.


**Title: **Affliction

**Disclaimer: **If the Harry Potter series is mine, I would have ended up Harry with Draco. Just saying lol.

**Summary: **There are intuitions in this world we want to understand but sometimes, when we do, we tend to get afflicted.

**Author's Notes: **This is when my lovely boys were in 6th-year.

* * *

><p>He was in a blur. He did not understand a single thing of what was making him feel this way but he knew that there really was something. A reason behind it all. Yes, he didn't get what that something was but he knew of its existence. It made itself more pronounced as each day passes. He aimed to discover it no matter what.<p>

He then decided to confide with someone. To ask of someone's opinion of things. Maybe if he could juice someone's reasons and mulling about this matter, he might understand. For enlightenment, he thought.

Who could be better to confide other than one's own best friend? Luckily, his was as supportive as ever and would gladly hear whatever he had to say. Little by little, he told him every bit of what situations and instances he had been in the past week that boggled his mind every minute of everyday.

He slowly told him that somehow he would find his eyes following 'someone'. And that someone, in a matter of moments, would automatically stare back too.

If not by fate or something they would get near to each other, the comfortable atmosphere would be instantly replaced by a thick alarming air of tension. But he wasn't sure of that. He just felt it every time.

The instance wherein he and this someone once miraculously collided (He and I aren't that close, he added to his best friend), the part of his body which touched the other suddenly began to ache. He was undoubtedly shocked but he was utterly more startled when he found the other's eyes were the same as his expression too.

These peculiar circumstances got him agitated and suspecting. He already admitted that he couldn't figure anything out other than everything that happened was unusual so he felt answers were essential. And his best friend was about to give him one.

Don't tell me you're falling for this someone, Harry.

The very words that inexplicably shaken him badly. Badly indeed for that very moment, he was immobilized. Everything seemed to stop. Everything except for his heartbeat.

Which for another thing he found strange too. Maybe a tad bit stranger because on a more curious note, it began to race wildly. He knew that it was not good. His heart never raced this fast. Nothing good would come out of this, he was sure of that.

He saw his best friend's quirky smile and it hit him that it was a joke. A real bad joke, he thought dismissively. So he faked one back and silently slipped back into his four-poster bed.

Mentally, he slapped his head. He wanted an answer and alas, his ever loyal best friend gave him an answer. Or maybe a joke. He couldn't tell which. Neither as to whether it's wrong or right.

He stared at the black ceiling and tried to contemplate more and more even though he knew that he would figure out nothing. He was about to slap himself mentally one more time and get going to slumber when something distracted him.

Silver beams hit his bed sheets thus giving a brilliant glow. He glanced at the source and noticed that the moon that night was full and bright. The heavenly body was excessively grey. So grey, in fact, that he was suddenly reminded of someone's eyes.

Someone.

Harry felt terrified.

* * *

><p>There was definitely a connection. There was no denying that. But what bothers him most was what kind of connection it was becoming.<p>

He was always sure that the connection between the two of them was as nemesis. Rivals. But not until he pondered about the situations they have both been in this past week.

Clearly, something changed.

Not only on his rival's side but on his too. It took him courage to admit that he was somewhat changing too and a lot more to acknowledge this bond. This strange, frightening bond.

He changed in a way that he stared back at his enemy as he looked at him. He would usually ignore this kind of petty and rude attitude of him, but surprisingly, he gazed at him in return.

Why?

And one time too, he clumsily (Malfoys are never like that, he defended himself to no one) ran over him and touched the mere of his nemesis' shoulders when abruptly felt trembled. He knew he changed because he would have just shrugged the whole thing off. But he didn't. He was troubled by it.

Why?

He needed answers but he could not provide it all by himself. He needed to tell someone but he knew nothing who would take his situation seriously.

Sighing for the nth time that day while pushing away the overwhelming thoughts outside his head, he twisted and turned into his bed until he found the most comfortable position to sleep. He finally found one as he lay sideward facing the stone wall. He indifferently gazed at it when he noticed the green banner of his notorious Slytherin house. It seemed that the moon that night changed as well that it reflected the bright green piece of cloth which was hung there since forever quite out of the ordinary.

It was so brilliantly green that it reminded him of someone's eyes.

His heart started racing wildly.

Draco felt alarmed.

* * *

><p>Well, that was short. Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated! =)<p> 


End file.
